


Madness

by amuk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Introspection, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There she is again, flitting through his mind. Flitting and torturing and driving him further and further to the brink of insanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is my crack!pairing.

There she is again, flitting through his mind. No, not flitting. That's too positive a word for her, too delicate. She's a witch, brimming with power and strength. When she is in his mind, it is not as a fragile illusion, disappearing with a single breath.

 

Medusa slithers into his mind like her arrows, coming from all corners in an attempt to surround him. She crawls and creeps past the boundaries he sets up, toppling towers and walls. Sometimes she barges in, a twisted grin on her lips as she passes through the cage he tried to trap her in.

 

This is when Marie usually steps in, a worried word leaving her lips. She places a hand on his arm, trying to soothe him with her wave length.

 

On most days, it only helps a little. On some days, it doesn't help at all.

 

"What's she trying to do?" Medusa says, peering over his shoulder. He can feel her forked tongue flicker out, scrape his neck, before she releases him. "It won't work, you know."

 

He doesn't bother to answer while Marie is around. It's only when she leaves to send a message that he deigns to respond.

 

"I know."

 

She glances at him from where she's sitting, curious. "Then what are you going to do?"

 

A grin, almost matching hers, spreads across his face. "I want to deal with you myself." He can't stop the laughter that bubbles in him, that leaves him dizzy. It's probably the madness that's spreading across him like a virus, eating him little by little.

 

He can't quite bring himself to care.

 

She starts to laugh as well, something raw and dark. "You're just what I expected."

 

He really should worry at those words, should probably start thinking of a plan or do something. He really should but he can't.

 

She's just like him. Crazy and mad and not fully in control. She's toying with him and he's prodding her and they are the same. On opposite sides of the board but equally cracked.

 

He's going to have to kill her for that.


End file.
